


Like the Tide

by lasairfhiona



Category: CSI: Miami
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-18
Updated: 2011-04-18
Packaged: 2017-10-18 07:48:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/186583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alexx's observations</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like the Tide

She watched them, just as she'd been watching them for years. She saw as they immediately gravitated toward on another. She watched as they flirted only to leave with another then gravitate toward the other again when the relationship ended. Their friendship, relationship if you could call it that, was like the tide ebbing and flowing on the beach never staying in one spot. Then one day she noticed the pattern had changed. A break wall had been built and the water stayed on the beach. Smiles changed. Touches lingered even longer then before. A happiness radiated from both of them that wasn't there before. It wasn't her imagination. They had found each other and this time there was no going back.


End file.
